Rose (episódio)
Rose é o primeiro episódio de Doctor Who pela BBC Wales, e o primeiro novo episódio desde o filme de 1996. Introduz Christopher Eccleston como o Nono Doctor, Billie Piper como Rose Tyler, e o elenco de apoio recorrente Camille Coduri como Jackie Tyler e Noel Clarke como Mickey Smith. Um sucesso imediato, permanece como o primeiro novo episódio mais assistido de qualquer encarnação do Doctor. A história retrata a Consciência Nestene e os Autons pela primeira vez na televisão desde 1971. Também introduz um novo elemento recorrente na forma da Proclamação das Sombras, contém a primeira referência à Última Grande Guerra do Tempo e introduz elementos sobre o personagem de Rose que serão referidos em episódios posteriores. A introdução do Nono Doctor não explica o que aconteceu com seu predecessor, nem esclarece a vida que teve durante a guerra, e de fato não explica quase nada sobre quem o Doctor é. Porém, Rose começa um pequeno arco sobre o mistério da identidade do Doctor, sob o ponto de vista de Rose. Sinopse Rose Tyler acredita estar vivendo outro dia de sua vida cotidiana "normal", mas após ser ameaçada por Autons (de plástico vivo) controlados pela Consciência Nestene, ela encontra o Nono Doctor. Notas *Esta história apresenta a nova sala de controle da TARDIS , que possui uma aparência mais orgânica que suas antecessoras. *A palavra "Auton" não é usada no diálogo dentro da história, mas aparece nos créditos do episódio. *O site de Clive, Who is Doctor Who?, marca a primeira vez que um personagem diretamente se refere ao Doctor pelo nome "Doctor Who". Clive usa isso na forma de uma pergunta, com "Doctor Who" sendo mais ou menos um apelido. *Esta história implica que o Nono Doctor recentemente passou por uma regeneração, quando ele comenta sobre os traços de sua feição enquanto olha no espelho. A asserção lógica era a de que no período ele havia regenerado a partir do Oitavo Doctor . Entretanto, em 2013 o escritor Steven Moffat concebeu uma nova encarnação inserida entre o Oitavo e o Nono Doctor. O assim chamado War Doctor, interpretado por John Hurt, não chamava a si mesmo de Doctor até o fim de sua vida, e foi estabelecido como o predecessor do Nono Doctor quando se regenerou nele ao fim do episódio TV: Day of the Doctor. Continuidade *A chave de fenda sônica reaparece na tela em novo formato, mas com o mesmo efeito sonoro. Ela foi primeiramente introduzida em TV: Fury from the Deep e destruída em TV:The Visitation, então reaparecendo em Doctor Who: O Filme. *O Doctor esteve em algum momento de seu passado envolvido em uma guerra que levou à destruição do planeta natal Nestene, possivelmente a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo . *O Doctor como sempre lê um livro em matéria de segundos. *Pessoas similarmente a Clive que são obcecadas pelo Doctor se correspondem por ''e-mail ''com ele, e referem-se ao Doctor aparecendo em várias teorias de conspiração. *O Doctor clama que a TARDIS já suportou um ataque das hordas reunidas de Gengis Khan. *A habilidade do Doctor de sentir o movimento da Terra é similar a sua habilidade prévia de sentir o movimento de uma estação espacial. Do mesmo modo, em sua décima primeira encarnação, ele sutilmente percebe a suspeita falta de vibrações de maquinário a bordo da Starship UK . it:Rose (TV) de:161 - Rose es:Rose (episodio) fr:Rose (Émission TV) ro:Rose (TV) ru:Роза (ТВ история) cy:Rose (stori deledu) en:Rose (TV story) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada (SN)